The Love Of Harry Potter
by floydcotton
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter who was raised by her sister, Andromeda. Follow Mira Lestrange on a journey filled with love, danger, and adventure. Horrible summary, but good story.
1. Prologue

**Hello, people! This is my first fic, and I am very excited about it. I hope that you enjoy it. Reviews are very much appreciated. FYI, the OC's name, Mira, is pronounced "MEE-ra." It's the Latin word for "wonderful" and is the name of a star in the Cetus constellation. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

_**The Love Of Harry Potter**_

**Prologue**

On the night of November 2, 1981, a group of men were silently approaching the front door of a large manor. Each had his wand at his side, ready for any sudden attack. Once they reached the door, one of the men used his wand to unlock it, and they entered the manor. The front hall was dark and empty; there were no life forms in sight. "Kingsley, you take these four to check the ground level, I'll take the rest with me upstairs," whispered one of the men.

"Of course, Alastor," replied Kingsley, and the two groups separated. Alastor Moody and his group of men moved quickly and silently up the spiral staircase. Once they reached the top step, they moved down a dark corridor, stopping every now and again to peer into a room. After checking a few rooms, they suddenly came upon one that was seemingly occupied.

The men had stumbled upon a child's bedroom. The room was filled with stuffed animals, toys, a changing table, and a crib. Inside of the crib, a young girl, who looked to be a year old, was standing up. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a small white nightdress. The little girl was just standing there, looking at the strange men with her dark brown eyes. It was almost as if she was trying to comprehend what they were doing in her house.

Moody slowly approached the little girl, with both his normal and magical eyes fixed upon her. When he reached the crib, the girl smiled up at him, showing two rows of small white teeth. Moody reached into the crib and picked her up. "What are we going to do with her, sir?" asked one of the men. "We're going to have to take her with us. Here, Sullivan, take her. Wait here with her while we look for her parents," said Moody. He handed the little girl off to Sullivan, and left the room with the rest of his group.

They hurried down the corridor as quietly as they could, approaching the door at the end. As soon as they got close, moody blasted the door open with a spell shot from his wand. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange! You are under arrest for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom!" Moody yelled as the occupants of the room jumped out of bed. Bellatrix and her husband both started reaching for their wands, but were stunned by the Aurors.

"Bind them and Apparate with them back to the Ministry. The proper arrangements will be made from there," ordered Moody. He turned and left the room as one of the Aurors was conjuring ropes to bind the Lestranges with. Moody walked back down the corridor and entered the nursery where Sullivan was holding the little girl. "Bring her downstairs," said Moody, "we need to meet up with Kingsley and the others."

Kingsley and his group of Aurors were already back in the front hall when Moody and his group descended the stairs. "Who's the girl?" asked Kingsley, spying the child in Sullivan's arms. "Mira Lestrange, the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. We found her in the nursery," replied Moody. "What are we going to do with her? She obviously can't stay here, now that they're going to Azkaban," stated Kinsley, gesturing to the bound, unconscious bodies of the two elder Lestranges that were Levitated at the foot of the stairs.

Moody considered this for a minute, then answered, "Doesn't Bellatrix have two sisters? I know one is married to a Malfoy, so there's no way the girl is going to her. It would be best if she went to her other aunt. Last I heard, she has nothing to do with her two sisters or anything to do with the Dark Arts." Kingsley nodded in agreement. "That would be best," he said, "She should be raised away from this mess."

So from that moment, little Mira Lestrange's life was forever changed. She was taken directly to the house of her loving aunt and uncle, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, while her parents were faced with the terrible fate of wasting away in Azkaban. And while she didn't know it, Mira's life would again take a drastic turn in just 10 short years.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Mira Lestrange was nervous. She had woken up at 5 AM on the morning of September 1st, 1991. Today was the day she would be leaving to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn't be more anxious. Mira had gotten her acceptance letter on her eleventh birthday (which was on April 13th), and had at first been very excited. Her older cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, had finished her seventh year three months ago and had told Mira all about Hogwarts. Mira could hardly wait to start school; she wanted to experience all of the wonderful things Dora had told her about. But now that the time to enter Hogwarts was fast approaching, Mira couldn't help but feel as if she was going to be sick.

She was afraid that she was going to do horribly at learning magic. She was so convinced that she wasn't going to be able to perform even the simplest spells that she was seriously considering telling her Aunt Andromeda that she didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Another big fear was that she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, which is the house she wanted to be in, but would in fact be sorted into Slytherin. Mira knew that Aunt Andromeda had been a Slytherin and was a terrific person regardless, but she also knew that both of her parents had been Slytherns.

Her parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, were simply horrific people. They had been Death Eaters who had served Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard in history. Her father was a cold, ruthless man who only cared about his blood purity and his family name. Her mother, on the other hand, was insanely evil. She was the one true follower of the Dark Lord, and would do anything for him. She wouldn't think twice about torturing and/or killing people, even children, if she thought it would serve her master well. Bellatrix would even do these horrible things for fun. In fact, it was torture that had gotten the Lestranges landed in Azkaban in the first place. They, along with Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr., had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity. Even if the four of them hadn't tortured the Longbottoms, they had committed enough horrific acts to get sent to prison.

Mira knew that her parents had done all of these awful acts, and she also knew that many, if not most, of the Death Eaters had been Slytherins. So naturally, her eleven year old mind attributed Slytherin House with evil and darkness. She was afraid that if she was put into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, or even into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, she would somehow become like her parents. Mira had been told by many people during her life that she looked almost exactly like her mother, except for her father's blue eyes, and she would do anything she could to not have anything else in common with her estranged parents.

No one, save for Dora, knew about Mira's deep fear. Dora was the only person that Mira trusted to confide her secrets in, for Dora had always been more of a sister than a cousin to her. Dora had been quick to reassure her that it didn't matter if she was in Slytherin, because she was still a good person. Look at Aunt Andromeda; she had been in Slytherin, and she was a wonderful, loving person. Just because the majority of Slytherins turned out to be Death Eater material didn't mean that all of them were. This did nothing to quiet Mira's fear. The only thing that could do that was if she wasn't Sorted into Slytherin.

Mira laid in her bed for over an hour, agonizing over the day ahead. Finally, she got out of bed and looked at the clock on her wall. It was only 6:38; the Hogwarts Express didn't leave until 11. She had a little over 4 hours to wait and she had a feeling that they would be the longest 4 hours of her life. Not to mention she would have to travel for several more hours on the train. Mira walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted there. Aunt Andromeda was fixing breakfast and Uncle Ted was reading the Daily Prophet at the table. "Good morning, love," said Aunt Andromeda cheerfully as she pointed her wand at the sausages cooking on the stove, causing them to Levitate out of the pan and land on a plate on the table. "Good morning, Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted," Mira replied, sitting down across from her uncle.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?"asked Uncle Ted as he laid down the newspaper to look at her. Mira simply nodded and looked down at the table. The two adults must have known that something was wrong, for Aunt Andromeda asked, "Are you alright, sweetheart? You seem a little off this morning." The eleven year old looked up at her aunt and responded, "I'm fine, Auntie. I'm just a little bit nervous about Hogwarts." Her aunt and uncle smiled at this, and Uncle Ted said, "Of course you're nervous, everyone is nervous on their first day. I remember how nervous I was. Being a Muggle-born, I was the first one in my family to attend Hogwarts and I didn't have anyone to tell me what to expect. I had no idea what Hogwarts was going to be like, and I was very near terrified."

Mira perked up a little at this. She didn't realize how lucky she was compared to people like Uncle Ted. At least she knew what Hogwarts was going to be like, due to what her aunt, uncle, and cousin had told her. She hadn't stopped to think about what it would have been like to not know anything at all, like Uncle Ted had. This made her feel a little bit better (even though she felt bad for her uncle and Muggle-borns in general), but she was still a little nervous about which house she would be Sorted into.

After breakfast, Mira went back upstairs to get ready to leave. She showered and got dressed, then made sure she had all of her school supplies packed in her trunk. With all of her things ready, including her new owl, Satin, she went downstairs to see if it was time for her to go to King's Cross. Her uncle saw her lugging her trunk down the stairs and quickly Levitated it for her. "A tiny thing like you shouldn't have to carry that down those stairs. Just wait until you learn how to Levitate things in class, it will make moving large objects so much easier," said Uncle Ted as he set the trunk down on the floor. By now it was nearing 10:30. "Is it almost time to go, Uncle Ted?" questioned Mira, a bit scared that she might miss the train.

"Almost, we just need your aunt to finish getting ready," responded Uncle Ted as he walked into his room to see after his wife. Moments later, both adults returned into the front hall. Uncle Ted once again Levitated the trunk and went outside to load it in the car. Aunt Andromeda helped Mira carry Satin's cage out to the car, and soon they were off to King's Cross. 15 minutes later, they were crossing through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. They were suddenly in on a platform that was invisible to Muggles: Platform 9 ¾. Mira was suddenly struck by the fact that this was really happening; she was really going to Hogwarts.

There it was: the Hogwarts Express. All Mira had to board that train and she would be whisked away to Hogwarts; a place that would either be truly wonderful or truly terrible. She would either become her own person or become just like her parents. A large part of her desperately wanted to express these fears to her aunt and uncle, but she decided against it. She didn't want to burden them with these feelings she had, because she knew that they didn't want to think about her becoming like her parents. After helping her load her things onto the train, Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Tonks hugged her.

"Have a good term, love. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to write. In fact, don't hesitate to write even if you don't need anything," said Aunt Andromeda, who looked as if she was tearing up a bit. After their final farewells, Mira boarded the train and went to look for a compartment. Every compartment she came to was either full or very nearly full, and she was beginning to become very nervous. What if she was unable to find a compartment to sit in? Would she have to get off the train and be unable to attend Hogwarts? What would become of her then?

Her fears were soon put to rest. The very last compartment she came to had only one person occupying it. A dark haired boy with glasses was sitting by the window with no one there with him. He looked to be her age, and Mira decided to try to make her first Hogwarts friend. "Hello," she said quietly, "Is it alright if I join you?" The boy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around quickly. Upon seeing her, he relaxed and smiled. "Sure," he said, "Feel free." Mira smiled and hurried in, sitting down in the seat across from him. "My name's Mira Lestrange, I'm a first year. What about you?" she queried, curious about this strange boy. "I'm Harry Potter, I'm a first year as well," the boy quickly replied.

Mira stared. She had heard a lot about this strange boy, of course. It was because of him that the Aurors were able to go after her parents for torturing the Longbottoms. Not that she was upset at Harry for it, she was actually quite grateful. She had never imagined that she would meet him in person, no one knew where he had gone after he defeated You-Know-Who. Once she realized she was staring, Mira looked down at her lap, blushing. She couldn't believe that she had been staring at Harry Potter. He must think that she was a freak.

Before either one of them could say anything else, the door of their compartment opened again. Both of them looked up to see a ginger haired boy standing there. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," the new boy asked bashfully. "Of course," Harry replied, and the ginger boy sat down next to Mira. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley," he said. "This is Mira Lestrange, and I'm Harry Potter," said Harry. The boy looked first at Mira, then at Harry. He had of course heard both of their names, for each was famous for very different reasons. Ron had heard about Mira's parents, and had heard of what Harry had done.

"Whoa! Are you really? Do you really have the…. the… you know?" he asked Harry, motioning to his forehead. Harry, realizing what Ron was talking about, lifted his fringe up to reveal his lightning-shaped scar. Both Mira and Ron stared, slightly in awe over what they saw. "Wicked!" exclaimed Ron. All three children spent the next little while getting to know each other and eating the food they got off of the trolley. After they had been traveling for nearly two hours, the door of their compartment opened yet again, revealing a rather bushy haired girl.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," stated the girl in a rather bossy tone. All three of them shook their heads in denial. The girl took the opportunity to invite herself to join them, and introduced herself as Hermione Granger. She showed off her magical ability by repairing Harry's broken glasses, and proved to be more than a little bit annoying and bossy. None of the other three kids particularly liked her, but were polite to her anyway. After she left to continue her quest for the toad, Mira started to reflect on how her day had gone so far. She had met two new friends, met a really annoying girl, and had enjoyed most of her afternoon. But her good mood started fading when the conductor's voice said, "Attention, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please change into your school robes and leave the rest of your belongings on the train. They will be delivered to the school separately." Oh no, Mira thought, we're almost there!


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts**

It was dark outside as the train came to a stop. Mira, Harry, and Ron hopped off the train and started looking for where they were supposed to go. A voice sounded through the night, "First years! First years, this way!" Everyone turned and saw an enormously tall man walking toward them with a lantern. "Whoa!" exclaimed Ron at the sight of such a large man. "Hello, Hagrid," greeted Harry, causing Mira to look at him in surprise. Harry knew this giant? She was going to ask, but was stopped when Hagrid replied, "Hello, Harry. Have a good trip?" Harry grinned and nodded back at him.

Hagrid turned and started leading the group of first years along a path until they reached a lake. "Alright, jump in a boat. No more than four in one boat," Hagrid called out as he climbed in a boat of his own. Mira, Harry, and Ron got into a boat and were joined by the bushy-haired Hermione. As soon as everyone was loaded into the boats, they started moving through the water on their own. After a few moments, Hagrid called out, "Just around this corner, you'll be getting your first glimpse of Hogwarts!" Sure enough, the castle appeared as the boats rounded the corner.

Everyone gasped. The castle was enormous! It was even bigger than any of them had heard! Mira couldn't believe how spectacular Hogwarts looked from the outside, and she couldn't wait to get inside to see everything. The boats stopped once they reached the shore, and everyone climbed out to follow Hagrid up to the massive front doors of the castle. Hagrid raised his hand and knocked three times. The doors opened to reveal an empty front hall. Hagrid said, "Just walk straight up those stairs over there, Professor McGonagall will meet you there." The first years followed his directions and at the top of the stairs, they were met by a severe looking woman. They stopped in front of her as she looked down at them, as if examining them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your housemates will be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. During the year, you have the opportunity to gain and lose house points. Any successes will be rewarded with points; any wrong doing will result in the loss of points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Please wait here, I will go prepare for the Sorting and collect you when it's time," said Professor McGonagall. She turned and walked off, leaving the first years on their own. They all looked at each other nervously, not sure what to do.

A voice broke the silence, "So it's true, then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde boy with a narrow face was looking directly at Harry. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered, finding Malfoy's name humorous. "You think it's funny, do you?" asked Malfoy, "There's no need to ask who you are. Red hair and hand-me-down clothes, you must be a Weasley." Malfoy then turned to look at Mira and said to her, "I know you. You're my cousin Mira, aren't you?" He then spoke to Harry, "You'll soon find that some families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glared at Ron as if he believed Ron personified the wrong sort. Malfoy held out his hand for Harry to shake, "I can help you there." Harry looked at Malfoy's hand, then looked Malfoy in the face. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry replied. Malfoy looked stricken for a moment, then angry. He turned to Mira and said, "What about you? Do you want to stay with this lot or do you want to come with your family?"

Mira considered for a moment, then replied, "Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean you're my family." Her comment made Malfoy look even angrier. He was just about to retort when Professor McGonagall appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder with a piece of parchment. Malfoy turned and returned to his friends, glaring at Mira, Harry, and Ron. "We are ready for you now. Follow me," instructed Professor McGonagall, and the first years followed her into the Great Hall. They walked between two of the tables that were filled with older students and stopped when they reached the front.

In front of them was a wooden stool with an old, battered hat sitting on top. Mira looked at it curiously, wondering what they would have to do with the hat. She looked over at Harry and Ron, they looked just as curious and nervous as she was. Professor McGonagall addressed the students, "When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. You will then be Sorted and will join your housemates at your table." This is it, Mira thought, this is where I will either become a Gryffindor like I want or a Slytherin like my parents. She was so nervous that she was almost faint.

Professor McGonagall unrolled her parchment and started calling out names. Every time the hat was placed on a student's head, the hat would open at its brim and call out which house the student would be in. Hermione Granger was made a Gryffindor, much to Ron's chagrin. Mira was becoming more and more scared as Professor McGonagall came closer and closer to calling he name. Finally, "Lestrange, Mira" was called out. Mira was shaking horribly as she approached the stool and sat down. The professor placed the Sorting Hat upon her head and a voice spoke inside her head. The voice said, "Ah, another member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, no less. I was wondering when I would be sorting you. You are brave, smart as well. Loyal, kind, loving. I can also see that you could be very powerful, given whom your parents were. You could be a very great Slytherin. However, I believe that Slytherin wouldn't be right for you and you would do better in GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as the hat called out that she was in Gryffindor, Mira felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. She wasn't going to be a Slytherin like her parents! She was a Gryffindor, and she couldn't have felt better about it. She jumped off the stool and practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was clapping and cheering for her. Professor McGonagall continued to call out names, including Draco Malfoy, who was put into Slytherin the moment the hat touched his head. Obviously, Mira thought, he had desired to be in that house. For the short time Mira had known her cousin, she could tell he would make the perfect Slytherin. Soon after Malfoy was sorted, "Potter, Harry" was called out. Harry looked as if he was afraid the Sorting Hat was going to attack him as he approached the stool. Everyone in the Great Hall started whispering with each other once they heard that the famous Harry Potter was finally attending Hogwarts.

Everyone, including Mira, waited with bated breath to see which house Harry would be placed in. Mira was hoping Harry and Ron would be joining her in Gryffindor since they had already started becoming friends. After about a minute of waiting, everyone's patience was rewarded when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with applause as Harry made his way towards them. Mira was all smiles as he sat down next to her. All they needed now was for Ron to join them and everything would be perfect. Soon enough, it was Ron's turn to be sorted as "Weasley, Ron" was called out. Ron looked to be a bit green, which clashed horribly with his ginger hair.

Ron had the hat on his head for barely ten seconds before it again called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron looked as if his face would split open, his smile was so big. He practically ran over to Mira and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Mira had never felt so happy in her whole life. Not only had she arrived at Hogwarts, but she had made two great friends and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Her mood brightened even more when food appeared in front of her, piled high on the plates in the middle of the table. She and everyone else started eating the delicious food and got to know each other. Mira met three boys named Dean, Seamus, and Neville, and two girls named Lavender and Parvati, all of whom were in their year.

After dinner, Ron's older brother Percy, who was a Prefect, lead the Gryffindor first years to their dormitory. Once inside of the common room, Percy directed them to their dormitories. Mira would have stayed down in the common room a bit longer with the others, but she was exhausted. She felt sleepy, happy, and full; she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open for much longer. She bid Harry and Ron goodnight and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. When she walked in, she saw four large beds. There was one for her and one for each Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender, and their trunks were already by the beds. Mira went over to her bed and saw that it had her name in gold paint on the end of it. There was a note on her pillow informing her that Satin was already in the Owlery with the other owls and would be well cared for there. Mira started changing into her pajamas and was already in bed by the time she heard the other three girls enter the room. She felt as if she should say goodnight to them, but she had already fallen asleep before she could say the words.


	4. Chapter 3: School Days

**I just put up two pictures of Mira. I'm going to be skipping ahead in the story a little bit because honestly, "Sorcerer's Stone isn't my favorite book in the world. I'm just going to be over viewing what happened between where I left last time and the first Quidditch game. The last chapter wasn't so great, I wrote it when I was studying for a final and wasn't giving it my full concentration. I'll try to do better this time. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Three: School Life and Quidditch**

Life at Hogwarts passed quickly for Mira. She was enjoying her classes so far; she was even enjoying Potions, with the horrible Professor Snape who seemed to have made it his life's greatest ambition to make his student's miserable. She was especially enjoying Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who was teaching them how to change things from one form to another. The only class that Mira and her classmates all collectively hated was History of Magic, but it did give them a chance to catch up on their sleep.

The only person who seemed to enjoy History of Magic, or at least stay awake during Professor Binn's lectures, was Hermione. Hermione actually turned out to be an okay girl, as Mira had discovered pretty soon after the start of term. The two girls would stay up late talking or working on homework, and had quickly started becoming friends. Harry and Ron, however, were less quick to warm up to Hermione. Ron especially found it difficult to get past Hermione's more than slightly overbearing intellectual abilities and personality. Fuel got added to the fire one night when the four had accidently gone to the forbidden corridor and discovered a giant three-headed dog was hidden behind a locked door. After almost getting killed by the dog and caught by Filch, Hermione was livid with the two boys for getting them in trouble in the first place and refused to speak to them for nearly a whole week. Mira felt horrible and felt as if she was caught in between her three friends.

This all changed on Halloween. Ron had made Hermione cry after Charms class one day because he was miffed that she had shown him up with a well performed spell. He said that she didn't have any real friends because she was too smart and Mira was probably only pretending to be friends with her to be nice. Hermione had overheard this comment and rushed off crying. She had hid in the bathroom, refusing to come out to go to the feast. Mira left the feast early to check on her and tried to convince her that Ron didn't mean what he said, he had just been upset and jealous that Hermione had performed the spell better than he had. Finally, Hermione seemed to be feeling better and the two girls were about to leave the bathroom when somehow a giant troll appeared in front of them. Almost immediately, Harry and Ron hurried into the bathroom and the four students were able to knock out the troll. This second near death experience seemed to bond them together, and now the four of them were near inseparable.

Mira had been so excited when Harry joined the Quidditch team as the team Seeker. She had always been a major Quidditch fan and had gone to several professional games with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. She was a little bit jealous that Harry got to be on the team, but she hoped that next year she would be able to try out. Just a few weeks into the school year, the first game of the season was upon them. On the morning of the game, the four friends were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Mira and Hermione were sitting across the table from Ron and Harry, but the only one who wasn't eating was Harry.

Harry was just sitting there, looking at his plate. "Come on, Harry, you need to eat something," said Mira, trying to convince him to get something on his stomach. Harry just shook his head, as if he were afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would be sick. "Harry, you're going to need your strength today. Won't you please eat something?" Hermione begged, trying to help Mira in her quest. Harry still wouldn't eat, and his friends decided that it would be best to not push him. A few hours later, Mira, Hermione, and Ron were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school to watch Gryffindor play against Slytherin.

The three friends got settled in the stands and were soon joined by Hagrid, who was just as excited as they were to watch Harry play. "How are you lot doing? Are you ready for the first game of the season?" asked Hagrid with a big smile on his face. "Absolutely!" Ron exclaimed, "We've been looking forward to it since the beginning of the year!" Just a few minutes later, both teams came flying into the stadium on their brooms. The crowd erupted into cheers as the teams flew circled the stadium to warm up. Just a few minutes into the game, Harry's broom began bucking in the air. Mira felt a stab of fear; the broom seemed as if it was trying to throw him off.

"What in the world is happening to Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked as he gazed up at Harry anxiously. "I don't know," said Mira, "It looks like it might be jinxed." By this point, everyone was looking up at the sky and pointing at Harry in shock and surprise. No one knew exactly what was happening to him, and they were afraid that something horrible was happening to him. Hermione, who had been watching the game through a pair of binoculars, exclaimed, "Look over there! Look what Snape's doing on the other side of the stadium!" She passed her binoculars over to Mira, who looked directly across the stadium to see Professor Snape looking up at the sky just like everyone else. Unlike everyone else, however, he seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

Mira quickly passed the binoculars to Ron and looked back up at Harry. The bucking seemed to be getting worse, and Harry looked as if he was about to lose his grip. "What do you think Snape's doing?" Ron asked as he gazed across the Quidditch pitch. "He's jinxing the broom!" exclaimed Hermione, and she turned to run out of the stands. Harry's broom finally succeeded in unseating him, leaving him hanging him by just his hands. Everyone let out a collective gasp, worried for his safety. "Oh, where is Hermione?" Mira moaned as she took the binoculars back from Ron and gazed back over to Snape. She saw a figure moving underneath the seats and saw that it was Hermione. Mira watched as Hermione quickly made her way over to Snape and whipped out her wand. Mira saw her friend's mouth move and a jet of blue flames shot out of her wand towards the hem of the professor's robes, catching them on fire.

Snape realized moments later that his robes were ablaze and started stomping on them, knocking into several other spectators as he did this. While this was happening, Harry's broom suddenly stopped bucking. Harry was able to pull himself back onto his broom and started flying again. The crowd started cheering with delight, happy that Harry was safe from harm. Mira, Ron, and Hagrid all sighed with relief, and they were soon rejoined by Hermione. "Well done, Hermione," Ron said, "that was bloody brilliant!"

Mira gazed back up at Harry, who was stationary in the air as he searched for the Snitch. After only a few moments, he started into a dive straight to the ground. He was almost instantly joined by the Slytherin Seeker, and the crowd started getting excited at the aspect of the game being won. If either boy caught the Snitch, it would guarantee a win for his respective team. The Slytherin Seeker pulled out of his dive, as if afraid that he would hit the ground. Harry pulled out of his dive just before he hit the ground and reached out his hand towards the Snitch, just about to catch it.

Suddenly the tip of his broom caught on the ground and it sent Harry flying. He tumbled on the ground and when he came to a stop, he clutched his stomach as if he would be sick. Coughing a few times, Harry held one of his hands in front of his mouth as something came flying out. It was the Snitch; Harry had caught the Snitch in his very first Quidditch game! The crowd burst into applause and cheers as Harry's team surrounded him to congratulate him. Mira, Ron, and Hermione were jumping up and down, thrilled that their friend had not only survived a cursed broomstick, but had won their team the first game of the season.

That night, the four friends were gathered in the common room, discussing what had happened that day. After his friends had filled him in on what had happened with Snape, Harry was just as convinced as they were that Snape had been trying to throw him off of his broom. "But why would Snape try and kill you?" questioned Mira. While she believed that Snape had tried to kill Harry, the motive behind it was still bothering her. "Does he even need a reason? Snape hates everyone, especially Harry. He has it out for him," Ron said as he lay down on the couch in the Common Room. The other three nodded in agreement, it made sense. Snape did seem to have a unique hatred for Harry. Later on, as Mira was lying down in bed, she couldn't help but feel as if she and the others didn't have the whole story. She drifted off to sleep feeling a sense of dread about the days to come.


	5. Chapter 4: Christmas

**As I said before, "Sorcerer's Stone" and "Chamber of Secrets" are not my favorite out of the series, so I am going to be going through them very quickly. I will be going into more detail for the story once I get to "Prisoner of Azkaban". DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Four: Christmas**

Before Mira knew it, Christmas was upon the Hogwarts Castle. She and her friends had been busy trying to keep up with all of their class work, which seemed to be never ending. Harry was even busier than Mira, Hermione, and Ron were because of his nightly Quidditch practices and bi-weekly games. They also were trying to sort out the information they got from Hagrid concerning the three-headed dog that had almost killed them.

Hermione had remembered seeing the dog standing over a trap door. They had been talking about the dog and the trap door when Hagrid over heard them and questioned them about it. He let slip that the dog was his and its name was Fluffy. He went even further to confirm that Fluffy was hiding something and that something had to do with Dumbledore and a man named Nicholas Flamel. None of the four friends had ever heard of Nicholas Flamel (even though Harry swore he had heard it before), so they had been searching night and day in the library for him. This just added to all of the stress that came along with school and Quidditch.

So by the time Christmas came around, Mira and the rest of the students were exhausted. They were all ready to be done with classes and homework. Both Hermione and Mira were going home for the holidays, while Harry and Ron were going to be staying. The day that the girls were going to leave, they went into the Great Hall to say goodbye to the boys. When they came up to the boys, they saw that they were playing wizard chess. "That's barbaric!" exclaimed Hermione as one of Ron's pieces destroyed one of Harry's pieces. "That's wizard chess," responded Ron, looking quite proud of himself. Mira just shook her head, smiling. She had played chess with her aunt, uncle, and cousin, and she knew that wizard chess could get quite violent.

"Are you guys heading home now?" asked Harry once he spotted their packed bags and Mira's owl, Satin, in her cage. "Yeah, we're taking the train back to King's Cross in half an hour," replied Mira. "Will the two of you continue the search for Nicholas Flamel while we're gone?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry and Ron. "Hermione, we've searched the entire library already. If there was something in the library about Flamel, we would have found it by now," said Harry. "Not the entire library," Hermione challenged, "We haven't searched the Restricted Section." She turned and walked away without waiting for any response. "I think we've had a bad influence on her," joked Ron as he watched her walk away. "Don't worry," said Mira, "I'll ask my aunt and uncle if they know anything about him when I get home. They probably know something." She said goodbye to the boys and hurried after Hermione.

Later that afternoon, when the train arrived in King's Cross, the two girls crossed through the barrier and started looking for their families. Once their families arrived, they bid farewell to each other and headed for home. After Mira unpacked her bag in her room, she went downstairs into the kitchen where she found her cousin sitting at the table. "Dora!" Mira exclaimed as she launched herself at Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks laughed and hugged her younger cousin tightly. "How are you doing, love?" Tonks asked, looking at Mira happily. "I'm great! I got sorted into Gryffindor and I made three new friends; their names are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Mira informed her excitedly.

"Wait a moment, you're friends with Harry Potter? As in the Boy-Who-Lived?" Tonks asked in surprise, as if she were shocked that her little cousin had become friends with someone so famous. Mira nodded, but she didn't know what the big deal was. Sure, she had been a little bit in awe of Harry when they first met, and she was also aware of all the stares that Harry got from all of the other students at school. But now that a few months had passed, Mira and Harry were best friends and it seemed a little bit odd to her that other people were still thinking of him as the Boy-Who-Lived. She thought of him as just her friend Harry.

Mira and Tonks spent the next few hours catching up; Mira telling about her first term at Hogwarts and Tonks telling about her first few months of Auror training. Mira was fascinated with everything her cousin was saying she did in her training; it all seemed so fun and interesting. Tonks had to take lots of defense classes, law classes, and many more. She said that the easiest class she had taken so far is the one where you had to learn how to disguise yourself. Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, meaning she could change many aspects of her appearance, so she could easily disguise her appearance. Mira wanted nothing more than to become an Auror like her cousin; not only because of the adventure of it, but because she wanted to help catch people like her parents.

A few days later, Christmas Day was upon the Tonks household. Mira woke at 6 AM, much earlier than she had in a long time. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, excited about getting to open her presents. Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted were already in the kitchen getting breakfast started. "Good morning, sweetheart," said Aunt Andromeda as she was preparing the plates of food. "Good morning, Auntie," replied Mira, "Happy Christmas!" "Happy Christmas, dear. Would you mind going to wake up your cousin? I don't want her to sleep through breakfast," requested Uncle Ted. Mira turned and ran back up the stairs to Tonks' room.

Tonks was sprawled out on her bed, totally passed out. Mira looked at her, wondering what would be the best way to wake her up. After a few moments, she ran as fast as she could towards the bed and jumped on top of her cousin. Tonks woke immediately, screaming. Mira sat on top of her legs, laughing hard at her reaction. Tonks glared at her and said, "What was that for? Couldn't you have just woke me up like a normal person?" Mira shook her head and responded, "Nope, this was much more fun. Get up and come downstairs for breakfast, then we can open presents."

After the family finished breakfast, they went into the family room for presents. There were four piles of presents, one for each person. Mira ran to her presents and took the one up the top. After she was done, she had gotten candy from Ron, books from Hermione, clothes from her aunt and uncle, some owl care equipment from Tonks, and a necklace with a star pendant from Harry. She was so happy that she had gotten presents from her friends, especially from Harry. Mira couldn't explain her delight at Harry's gift, but she felt as if the present was more special than the others. Later on that day, after the presents had been opened, Mira remembered Nicholas Flamel and the trap door. She found her aunt in the family room and asked, "Auntie, do you know a man named Nicholas Flame?" Her aunt shook her head, "The name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure." Mira walked away, disappointed.

On January 4, Mira was back at King's Cross station with her aunt and uncle. She ran through the barrier and loaded her trunk and Satin on the train with the help of her uncle. She bid them farewell and started looking for a compartment where she could sit and wait for Hermione to come. Mira didn't have to wait long, for her friend came along not even five minutes later. "Hey, Hermione, did you have a good Christmas?" Mira asked as Hermione as she sat down. "My Christmas was wonderful! I was so happy to see my parents again. Thanks for the present, by the way," said Hermione excitedly. Mira had given Hermione several books, mostly about the history of the wizarding world.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on their Christmas holiday. They reached Hogwarts by dinner time, and met Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Mira informed the other three of the fact that her aunt hadn't known anything about Nicholas Flamel. "She said the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't be sure if she knew him or not," Mira said. They all looked disappointed that they hadn't been able to get anywhere with Flamel. After dinner, they headed back to the common room for bed. Hermione and Ron headed up the stairs; Harry made to follow Ron when Mira stopped him. "Thanks for the present, Harry," Mira said with a blush and a shy smile. Harry smiled back at her and responded, "You're welcome, Mira. You've been a really great friend. You were my first friend, actually, so I wanted you to have something special." Mira blushed even deeper and bid Harry goodnight as she turned and hurried up the stairs to her dormitory. She went to sleep that night happier than she had ever been before in her life.


	6. Chapter 5: Through The Trap Door

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my computer had a virus and I had it being taken care of. I made it so that Mira would be able to contribute 50 points at the end of the year for the House Cup, so I subtracted 50 from Gryffindor's original points. As I said before, "Sorcerer's Stone" and "Chamber of Secrets" are not my favorite out of the series, so I am going to be going through them very quickly. I will be going into more detail for the story once I get to "Prisoner of Azkaban". DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Five: Through The Trap Door**

A lot had happened since Christmas. The four friends had finally found Nicholas Flamel; he had ironically been found on the back of Dumbledore's card in a Chocolate Frog. That led to Hermione to realize that the huge book she was currently reading ("light reading" as she called it) contained information about Flamel. It turned out that he was a famous and successful alchemist who had discovered and created the only known Philosopher's Stone. The four kids were now convinced that Fluffy was guarding the Philosopher's Stone that was under the trap door.

Mira was stuck in the hospital wing with the flu when Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got detention for trying to help Hagrid with his new pet baby dragon, Norbert. The three of them had been caught out of bed after curfew by Professor McGonagall and 150 points had been taken from Gryffindor along with the detention. The only good thing that had come out of this situation was that Malfoy had points taken away and detention as well, because he had been spying on them in Hagrid's cabin and had snitched on them to Professor McGonagall. He had complained about receiving the same punishment as the others, due to the fact that he had reported them, but he had been out of bed after hours as well. Mira felt horrible that her friends had gotten in trouble and she hadn't, but she was so sick that she wasn't able to leave the hospital.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy had to serve their detention with Hagrid inside of the Forbidden Forest, looking for whatever had been killing unicorns. The next day, after having completed the detention, Mira got a visit from her friends. Harry told her about the mysterious hooded figure he saw drinking the blood of a dead unicorn, and what the centaurs had told him afterward about how unicorn blood could make someone immortal. All of the sudden, it all made sense. The hooded figure drinking something that could make you immortal, the Philosopher's Stone that could also make you immortal; it was obvious that someone was trying to achieve immortality. There was only one person they could come up with who would be actively trying to do this: Voldemort. They only question now was, who was helping him?

The only person Harry could come up with was Snape, who had supposedly tried to kill Harry already during Quidditch. Ron supported him whole-heartedly in this belief, but Hermione and Mira weren't so sure. There was no proof that Snape was behind it, and what was the motive behind it? Why in the world would Snape try and kill Harry? Sure, he wasn't a very pleasant man, but that doesn't make anyone a killer. But Harry wouldn't budge in his belief that Snape had been the hooded figure in the forest, no one could convince him otherwise.

A few weeks later, after the students had finished their end of the year exams, the four first years were sitting out on one of the lawns relaxing and enjoying themselves. All of the sudden, something occurred to Mira. She turned to Harry and asked, "Did Hagrid ever tell you how he got his dragon egg?" Harry shook his head and responded, "No, he didn't. Why?" Mira said, "Aren't dragon eggs illegal to own? I mean, dragons are really dangerous, even as babies. Hagrid is a big dangerous animal lover, isn't he? Look at Fluffy, he belongs to Hagrid and he's pretty dangerous." Her friends considered this as Mira continued, "What if he got it from someone who wanted to know something? I mean, if Hagrid wanted the egg bad enough, what if he let something important slip?"

Harry jumped up and exclaimed, "You're right! Let's go ask him, we need to know how he got it and if he said anything he shouldn't have." The four friends quickly ran down to Hagrid's hut, where he was sitting outside playing a flute. "Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed once they reached him, "Could you tell us how you got that dragon egg? Who was it that gave it to you?" Hagrid looked startled for a moment before replying, "Well, I had gone down to Hogsmeade to have a few drinks at Hog's Head pub. This man came up and sat at my table with me, he offered to buy me drinks. After a few drinks, he started asking me about my job, and I told him that I'm the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. He asked if I dealt with any dangerous creatures and I told him about Fluffy. He said he had a dragon egg and was willing to play me for it in a game of cards, which I won. He seemed pretty anxious to get rid of the egg, as a matter of fact."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Hermione. Hagrid shook his head and said, "No, I never saw his face, he was wearing a cloak and hood." The four kids looked at each other before Harry asked, "Hagrid, did he seem curious about Fluffy?" Hagrid seemed shocked for a moment before replying, "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. He asked how long I'd had him and if he was hard to control. I told him that any beast is easy to control if you know how to put them to sleep. I mean, take Fluffy, for example. Play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight asleep!" As soon as these words left his mouth, Hagrid looked horrified. "I shouldn't have said that," he muttered to himself.

The kids took off back towards the castle. "It was Snape under that cloak. He knew that the thing Hagrid wanted more than anything else was a dragon, so he brought an egg and offered it to Hagrid. He knew the only way to get Hagrid to give up how to put Fluffy to sleep was to get him drunk and offer him an egg. The only thing Snape didn't know was how to get past Fluffy and now there's nothing to stop him. We need to tell Dumbledore," Harry said, and they started heading to Dumbledore's office. They ran into the very person they didn't want to run into, Snape. He informed them that the Minister of Magic had written an urgent message to Dumbledore requesting his help and that Dumbledore would be gone for a few days.

As soon as they managed to get away from Snape, Ron said, "That's not good." "Of course that's not good," Mira said, "Now that the only person to stop Snape is gone, he's probably going to go through the trap door as soon as possible." Harry nodded seriously and said, "He's going to do it tonight. We need to get there first and get the Stone before he can." "But Harry, what are we going to do if he gets there first?" asked Hermione. Harry just shook his head and mumbled that he didn't know. That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Hermione and Mira met Harry and Ron down in the common room. Harry had brought his Invisibility Cloak and the flute he had gotten from Hagrid for Christmas. "Alright, let's go," Harry said, "We need to hurry."

Suddenly, they heard a toad croaking behind them. "Trevor!" Ron exclaimed at the toad sitting on the arm of a chair, "Shush, you're not supposed to be here!" "Neither are you," a voice responded. Neville stood up from the chair and faced his classmates. "You're going to get Gryffindor in trouble again! You can't leave, I won't let you. I'll fight you," Neville said, holding up his fists as if he were really prepared to fight off all four of his classmates single-handedly. "Neville, I'm really sorry about this," Hermione said as she pointed her wand at him, "Petrificus Totalus!" Neville's body stiffened up and fell to the floor, unable to move. "You're a little scary sometimes," Ron muttered to Hermione. The four kids walked quietly past Neville, each pausing by him to whisper their apologies.

They reached the room that held Fluffy quickly enough and without any trouble. They opened the door to find that Fluffy was already asleep, due to a harp playing in the corner of the room. They knew that Snape had already been there and had already gone through the trap door. They moved Fluffy's paw off the door and jumped down; landing on a plant that almost killed them. They made their way through a room that required them to catch a key to unlock a door, and finally came to a room where there was a giant chess set. Thankfully, Ron was excellent at chess and was able to make it so they won, even though he got knocked out in the process. Mira stayed behind with him to make sure he would wake up, while Harry and Hermione continued on. Mira was terrified for her two friends and wanted to go with them, but she knew that someone had to stay with Ron. She wished that she was the one to go with Harry, but knew that Hermione was the best one to go with him because she was the smartest student in their year.

After about five minutes, Hermione rejoined them and helped Mira wake Ron up. As they headed back up to the trap door, Hermione told Mira and Ron about the troll that was already knocked out and the potions with the riddle she and Harry had to work out. She told them that Harry had told her to go send an owl to Dumbledore while he went on to stop Snape. Just as the three of them were running down the corridor to Dumbledore's office, the headmaster himself came towards them. All he said was, "Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" before running towards the trap door and descending into it himself. As she was taken to the Hospital Wing with Ron and Hermione, Mira was terrified that Harry, her first friend at Hogwarts, would soon die under the trap door.

After a short period of time, Dumbledore brought Harry to the Hospital Wing, unconscious but alive. Mira had never felt such a huge wave of relief in her life when she was told that he was alive and would soon heal. Mira, Ron, and Hermione were allowed to leave the Hospital Wing the next morning, but they went back every day until Harry woke up. Harry told them that it had not been Snape, but Quirrell who had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone to revive Voldemort. He told them that Quirrell had Voldemort sharing his body, and that Voldemort appeared as a face on the back of Quirrell's head. Apparently, Dumbledore had somehow hidden the Stone inside of the Mirror of Erised and had made it so that only a person who didn't want to use the Stone could find it. Harry told them how Quirrell tried to kill him but wasn't even able to touch him without his skin blistering. Quirrell died when Voldemort left his body.

Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing in time to attend the end of the year feast. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors, as Slytherin had won the House Cup. Harry, Mira, Hermione, and Ron knew that if they (all except Mira) had lost 150 points earlier in the year, Gryffindor would be the House that had won instead if Slytherin. That made the loss just that much more bitter, because they knew it was their fault. They were at 262 points, while Slytherin was at 472 points. Gryffindor would have only been able to win by a miracle. Dumbledore stood up at the beginning of the feast and announced that he was going to hand out a few last minute points. He gave 50 to Ron for his excellent chess game, 50 to Hermione for cool use of logic, 50 to Mira for staying with Ron even when she didn't have to, and 60 to Harry for his bravery. They were tied with Slytherin for the lead! Dumbledore said that he was giving Neville 10 points for being brave enough to stand up to his friends, something that requires more courage than standing up to your enemies. The miracle had occurred; Gryffindor had won the House Cup!

As the year came to an end, Mira found that while she was excited to see her family again, she didn't want to leave school. She had made many great friends and learned a lot in her classes, having passed all of her exams with results second only to Hermione. She especially didn't want to leave Harry, for whom she had begun to develop a small crush. She didn't know if Harry had similar feelings, but she still hoped that he would someday feel the same for her. Mira had been going back and forth about telling him how she felt, but as they were at King's Cross waiting for their families; she decided that she would wait to tell him. She didn't want to tell him just before they left for home and wouldn't see him for three months, due to the chance that her feelings would fade over the summer. The four friends got to meet each other's families, and Harry's aunt and uncle were found to be just as horrible as he had told his friends they were. While Mira, Ron, and Hermione's families were wonderful, Harry's aunt and uncle seemed almost upset that they had to take their nephew back into their home. The four kids promised to write to each other over the summer, and headed home as their first year at Hogwarts officially came to an end.


	7. Chapter 6: Summer Before Second Year

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a ton to do to get ready for Christmas and New Years and my computer was broken again. I promise I'll update more often. I'm also starting to write about "Escape To Witch Mountain", the 1995 TV version. It's under Misc. Movies and it's very originally called "Escape To Witch Mountain." Please check it out. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Six: Summer Before Second Year**

Mira woke suddenly early on the morning of July 28th. She was excited because Ron's parents had invited her to spend the rest of the summer at their house and her aunt and uncle had agreed to allow her to do so. Mr. Weasley and Ron would be coming to collect her at 9 AM and Mira couldn't wait. She had missed Ron and his older twin brothers, Fred and George, who had always made her laugh. She had also missed Harry and Hermione, but she wasn't sure if either one would be joining her at the Weasley home. Hermione said that she may be going on vacation with her parents, and she wanted to spend time with them. Harry, on the other hand, was a different story.

Mira, Ron, and Hermione had collectively written to Harry over a hundred letters to Harry, but he hadn't responded to any of them. They were all very worried about him because they knew how horrible his aunt and uncle were. Mira just hoped that nothing bad happened to him. She had hoped that her feelings for Harry would fade over the summer, but they had seemed only to intensify and grow in magnitude. Mira jumped out of bed and started getting ready. She got dressed, brushed her hair, and fed her owl, Satin. She made sure that all of her belongings were packed and then headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual, her aunt and uncle were already there. Aunt Andromeda was preparing breakfast and Uncle Ted was reading the Daily Prophet at the table. Tonks was still doing her Auror training at the Ministry and would be doing so for several more years. Mira missed her every day and couldn't wait to see her again at Christmas.

Mira went back up to her room after breakfast, making sure one last time that she had all of her belongings in her trunk. She wouldn't be coming back home for several more months and wanted to make sure she wouldn't forget anything. Sure, her aunt and uncle could just send anything she forgot to her at school, but Mira didn't want to burden them. Finally, 9:00 came; Mira grabbed her trunk and owl cage and took them downstairs just in time to see the fireplace erupt in green flames. Out of the fireplace walked both Ron and his father, Mr. Weasley, into the living room of the Tonks household. "Ron! You're here!" exclaimed Mira excitedly as she flung herself into her friend's arms for a hug. Ron hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

Ron seemed to have grown at least six inches since the last time they had seen each other. He was still thin and gangly, with bright red hair and a face full of freckles. "Hey, Mira, how are you?" asked Ron. "I'm great! I've missed you and the others these past two months," Mira replied as Ron nodded in agreement, indicating that he too had missed her and their friends that summer. Mira looked around and saw Mr. Weasley was deep in conversation with her aunt and uncle. Apparently the three of them had attended Hogwarts together and Mr. Weasley had been good friends with Uncle Ted. Mr. Weasley was fascinated by Muggles and would always ask Uncle Ted about his upbringing, since he was Muggleborn. He was currently trying to understand the concept of a microwave, something that Uncle Ted was having a hard time explaining.

"Dad, are you ready to go yet?" asked Ron in exasperation, tired of the fact that his father always had to ask about the Muggle lifestyle. Mr. Weasley sighed, upset that he wasn't able to grill Uncle Ted about Muggles, and turned to help Mira put her trunk and cage inside of the fireplace. Mira hugged her aunt and uncle goodbye and stepped into the fireplace. She was immediately transported to the Burrow, the Weasley house. Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, were right there to help her unload her belongings from the fireplace. As soon as they were finished, they both grabbed her into a huge hug, for they had become good friends of hers the year before as well. Mira laughed, she had come to think of them as her own brothers; for even though she had a sister figure in Tonks, she had always wanted to have a brother. Fred and George were always able to make her smile and laugh, and she loved them for that. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and gave Mira a hug. Mrs. Weasley was a wonderful woman who always agonized over how thin Mira was and forced her to eat large amounts of food at every meal.

After Ron and Mr. Weasley arrived, Ron showed her up to Ginny's room, where Mira would be staying. They deposited her belongings in the room and then went up to Ron's room so they could talk about their summers. Soon enough, the topic turned to Harry. As it turned out, Ron was just as concerned as Mira was about their mutual friend. He hadn't heard from Harry at all that summer, and he was just as concerned as Mira was that Harry's aunt and uncle had done something to him. Harry had implied at King's Cross that he wasn't going to tell his family that he couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts, but what if they had found out? They wouldn't do anything to him while they believed that he could do magic, but who knows what they would do to him if they knew he couldn't. "Mum says that if he hasn't responded to our letters by the end of the week, we're going to go get him just to be safe," said Ron. "But what if something happens to him before that?" exclaimed Mira, "We can't wait for the end of the week! We need to do something now!"

"We can help with that," came a voice from the doorway. Mira and Ron turned to see Fred and George standing there, having heard every word the twelve year olds had said. "What do you mean?" asked Ron apprehensively, as if afraid to hear what his older brothers had in mind. Fred explained their plan: In a few nights, they would "borrow" their father's magically enchanted flying car to go to Harry's house to rescue him. Mira knew they shouldn't take Mr. Weasley's car without permission, but at that point she was so concerned about Harry that she almost didn't care. On the night of August 3rd, Fred and George came and got Ron and Mira, and the four of them snuck out to the shed on the side of the house to get the car. Mira was terrified that they would get caught, but she knew she had to do this to save her friend.

A few hours later, they arrived at Harry's house. They discovered that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had placed bars on Harry's window, presumably to prevent Harry from escaping through the window. Harry must have heard the car outside because he quickly came to the window. The four kids in the car were able to break the bars off the window and helped Harry load his school belongings into the car. Just as Harry was about to enter the car, his aunt, uncle, and cousin appeared in the room and tried to stop him from leaving. Thankfully, Mira and Ron were able to pull Harry into the car and into safety. He embraced his two friends, grateful that they had come to rescue him. When they arrived back at the Weasley house, tired but happy, they were soon horrified when confronted by Mrs. Weasley, who had discovered their absence during the night. She was fuming at the thought of her children stealing their father's car to fly all the way across the country without an adult present. She didn't blame Harry, for he hadn't been in on the plan at all; nor was she mad at Mira, because she was sure that her three youngest sons had dragged the young girl along with them.

Harry, Mira, and Ron spent the next six days having fun together at the Burrow. Harry, who had never seen a magical family in their day to day life, was fascinated by how the Weasleys ran their home. Mira was just happy to have Harry safe with them, and was embarrassed that her feelings for Harry hadn't changed in the slightest. Seeing him after just two months apart somehow had made her feel for him even more, and she didn't know how to tell him how she felt. She didn't know if she would ever be able to tell him, she hadn't been able to tell anyone. Mira was afraid to tell him, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She hoped no one had noticed that she cared for him as more than a friend. Mira had grown up seeing her aunt and uncle's wonderful relationship, and she hoped that one day she could have something like that. But she was afraid that she was too much like her parents to have such a pure, wonderful romance with anyone, let alone with Harry Potter. Her mother was crazy and cruel; her father was unfeeling and cold. She was afraid that she would become just as emotionally and mentally corrupt as they were, and not be able to love or be loved.

Six days after Harry had come to the Burrow, August 9th, the Hogwarts students received their new school letters. For some strange reason, all of their Defense Against the Dark Arts books were about Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous wizard who had earned a fortune writing books about his supposedly great adventures fighting dangerous creatures. Every woman in the wizarding world was in love with him; every woman, that is, except Mira Lestrange. She had no idea why everyone thought he was so spectacular; sure, he was extremely good looking, but Mira doubted that he had really done all of the things he claimed to have done. No one could have done all of those things in such a short amount of time, it was impossible. She didn't see the need to buy all of his books for a single class; unless, as Ron suspected, the new DADA professor was a female fan of Lockhart's.

Just after their school letters arrived, they received a letter from Hermione. Apparently she had just gotten back from vacation and would be going to Diagon Alley on August 15th and wanted to meet up with the three of them there so they could get their supplies together. Mira quickly replied that they would, and she couldn't wait for the next week to pass by so she could see her best female friend. Sure, she loved Harry and Ron (although she loved Harry in a different way than she did Ron), but she needed some "girl time." While she had made friends with Ron's little sister, Ginny, Mira still needed to see Hermione. Mira was seriously considering telling Hermione about her crush on Harry. Surely, Mira thought, Hermione would be the one person who would have a logical way to deal with the way she was feeling.

That next week passed by quickly and before the occupants of the Burrow knew it, August 15th had arrived. It was finally time for them to go to Diagon Alley to meet up with Hermione and buy their school supplies. Mira couldn't wait, she loved going to Diagon Alley! She lined up with Harry and the Weasleys in front of the fireplace to Floo into Diagon Alley and wasn't surprised when Harry revealed that he had never done so before. Having grown up in a Muggle family, it wasn't odd that he had never even heard of it before. Despite her lack of surprise, Mira was concerned for him. Travelling by Floo Powder could be very dangerous if it wasn't done properly. She volunteered to go first to show him how it was done, and waited on the other side for everyone else to join her. Her concerns for Harry were unfortunately proven justified when Ron came through and asked where Harry was.

"What do you mean, 'Where's Harry?' He hasn't come through yet!" exclaimed Mira. Ron shrugged and replied, "He went through straight after you did. He should have gotten here before me." Mira felt the panic in her rising. Where could Harry be? Had something bad happened to him? As soon as Ron's family came through, they all started searching for him. During their search, they ran into Hermione and her parents, who helped them look for Harry. Mira felt herself becoming more and more terrified as time went on without a trace of Harry. How could they have lost Harry Potter? Why did they have to do Floo Powder when Harry hadn't ever done it before? Before Mira could get even more worked up, she heard Hermione cry, "There you are, Harry!" Mira turned to see Hermione jumping into Harry's arms for a hug. She had never before felt a bigger wave of relief than when she saw Harry standing there. He was covered in soot and looked very disheveled. He explained to them that he had accidentally turned up in Knockturn Alley.

They all entered the book shop to purchase their school books when they saw a large crowd of people packed in. They saw a sign that said Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing, which explained the large numbers of women in the crowd. The group made their way to the front, at which time Harry was spotted by Lockhart. Lockhart grabbed Harry and insisted that they pose together for a picture for the Daily Prophet. He gave Harry his entire collection of books free of charge (Harry would later give those books to Ginny and bought his own) and proceeded to announce that he would be taking over as professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Mira groaned along with Harry, Ron, and all of the other Weasley boys, because they all knew that the DADA class would prove to be a torture this year.

After a confrontation with Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius, at the front of the shop, they decided it was time to return to the Burrow. Hermione decided to spend the rest of the summer with them and bid farewell to her parents before they all Flooed back home. That night before they fell asleep, Mira confided in Hermione and Ginny about her crush on Harry. She told them how she couldn't stop thinking about him and was afraid that she would never get to have a relationship with him. Her two friends were supportive of her and Hermione told her to not be afraid of being more than friends with Harry, she was sure he would like her back. She just encouraged Mira to wait until they were older to tell him how she felt, because they were only twelve and were too young to think about dating anyone seriously. Mira decided to take Hermione's advice and thought that she would wait until at least next year to tell him. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, hoping Hermione was right that Harry might like her back. She couldn't wait to find out. Mira had a feeling that this school year was going to be just as crazy as last year, full of adventure.


	8. AN

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost a bit of my inspiration for this story and don't want to continue until my inspiration comes back. I swear I will continue this story, but it might be a while. Again, I apologize for this. **


	9. Chapter 7: Second Year Part One

**I think I may have gotten my inspiration back because I watched the second movie again last night. I've been so overwhelmed with school that I kind of got my ideas for the story screwed up a bit. Thanks for your patience. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Seven: Second Year Part One **

On September 1st, it was time for the students to go back to Hogwarts. Mira was excited to get to go back to the place she considered to be her second home. She was also excited to get to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted had told her that if she made the team, they would buy her a Nimbus 2001, the newest broom on the market. Mira had decided to try out for Chaser because she had heard that Alicia Spinnet had decided not to return to the team this year. Everyone had told her that she was good and had a good chance to make the team. Mira had been practicing with the Weasleys and Harry over the last few weeks of the summer, and she hoped it was enough to help her get on the team.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to use the magical flying car to get to King's Cross. Mr. Weasley had enchanted it so they could all fit inside of it along with all the luggage. On the outside the car looked normal, but once Mira and everyone else got inside, it seemed to expand. Mr. Weasley wanted to make the car fly to make the trip go faster, but Mrs. Weasley refused to allow it. She was still angry about what her children had done to get Harry to the Burrow (she still didn't include Mira in their wrong doing). Once they got to King's Cross, everyone went through and hurried to get on the train; everyone, that is, except for Harry and Ron.

Mira noticed that Harry and Ron weren't with them and looked around to see where they were. When she couldn't find them, she turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, do you see Harry and Ron? I can't see them."

Hermione turned to look as well and replied, "No, I can't find them. Maybe they already got on the train and they're waiting for us. Come on; let's get on the train before it leaves without us."

For once in her life, Hermione was dead wrong. Harry and Ron were not waiting for the girls on the train; they weren't even on the train. Mira and Hermione were both incredibly worried about where their friends were because if they weren't on the train, how would they manage to get to school?

"Do you think we should tell someone that Harry and Ron aren't on the train," Mira asked Hermione nervously.

"Maybe we should wait until we get to school," Hermione suggested, "Maybe they just didn't make it on the train in time and Ron's parents took them to school in the car."

Mira nodded reluctantly and replied, "Yeah, I guess. But if they're not at the feast, we should tell Professor Dumbledore."

But Harry and Ron were not at the feast, which made Mira worry even more. Where could they be? Mira wondered. They had been with the rest of them at King's Cross, but it seemed as if they had gotten separated when they were travelling to Platform 9 ¾.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore after the feast," Mira told Hermione as they sat down at Gryffindor table.

Hermione nodded in agreement, and the two girls approached the professors' table as soon as everyone was leaving for the night.

"How may I help you, Miss Lestrange and Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked as they made their way to him.

"Professor, Harry and Ron never made it on the train!" Mira exclaimed, "They were with us right before we got to Platform 9 ¾, but they weren't on the train and they weren't here at dinner. Do you know where they are?

"Yes I do, Miss Lestrange. As you said, they missed the train, so they arrived at Hogwarts by alternate means. I will allow Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to give you the details of what I am sure will be a rather entertaining and exciting adventure." Professor Dumbledore informed them, "They are currently in Professor McGonagall's office. I am sure you will be able to reunite with them in Gryffindor Tower."

"Thank you, Professor," the two girls said before hurrying out of the Great Hall towards the dormitory.

"What do you think he meant by 'a rather entertaining and exciting adventure?' How do you suppose they got here?" asked Mira.

"I don't know," replied Hermione, "But it couldn't have been good if they're in Professor McGonagall's office."

When they arrived at the Gryffindor Tower portrait hole, they saw Harry and Ron approaching down the other corridor.

"Where have you two been!" Mira exclaimed, "We've been worried sick about you! Why weren't you on the train?"

"We'll tell you in the common room," answered Harry, and the four second years climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait that lead to the common room.

Harry and Ron told Mira and Hermione that for some reason they weren't able to go through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and they missed the train. They didn't see any other options other than to take Mr. Weasley's flying car and use it to go to Hogwarts. Apparently, a few Muggles had seen the car and reported it, which could have caused huge trouble for the wizarding world. Professor Snape had wanted the two of them expelled for this action, but Pro fessors Dumbledore and McGonagall had decided that they simply deserved detention. Mira was upset that they had arrived in such a dangerous way, but was glad that they had managed to get to school alright. Hermione, on the other hand, was very angry that they had stolen Mr. Weasley's car and had almost gotten expelled for almost exposing the wizarding world. When Ron complained that his wand was almost destroyed, Hermione told him that it was his own fault.

Apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one who was mad at Ron for stealing the car. The next morning at breakfast, as the owls brought the daily mail, a red envelope landed in front of Ron. As soon as he opened it, it was as if it had exploded.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted the voice of Mrs. Weasley, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

The envelope then turned to Ginny and said, "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

It then turned its attention back to Ron, stuck out its tongue and said, "Thhhhbt!" before self destructing.

Just afterwards, Harry discovered that he had a fan in the form of First Year Colin Creevey. Colin was a Muggleborn who enjoyed taking photographs, especially photographs of Harry. It seemed to be his life's ambition to get an autographed photo of Harry.

However, these weren't the only things that they had to deal with that day. On the first day of classes, they had to deal with Professor Lockhart in DADA. It turned out that Lockhart was a self absorbed man who didn't care if they were learning anything substantial, just as long as they were learning all about him. He had given them a test to see how much they knew about him and was disturbed by how few of them knew any personal details of his. Hermione, of course, had been the only one to get a perfect score. Mira suspected that this was because Hermione was infatuated with him and had read his books front to back several times.

Mira found herself to be the only girl in the whole of Hogwarts (excluding the female professors, of course) who found Lockhart just as repulsive as the boys did. She didn't believe that he had really done all of those wonderful things he said he had done in his books. She thought he probably said he did all of those things to get attention and admiration and had no real skill at all. She had come to this conclusion after Lockhart had released a cage full of Cornish pixies in the classroom after the test on the first day. They had gone completely wild and started attacking students and destroying the room. Lockhart hadn't tried to get them under control; he just went and hid in his office while the students tried to re-cage them.

The second week of school brought Quidditch tryouts. Mira went to try to become a Chaser, something she was both excited and nervous about. Harry encouraged her to try out for the team, saying that she would be brilliant at it. At the tryouts, Mira finally understood what Harry meant when he had said that Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, was literally obsessed with Quidditch. He yelled and screamed at everyone, trying to get them to work harder and faster. By the end of the day, Mira was exhausted but happy; Wood chose her to be the new Gryffindor Chaser. All of Mira's friends were congratulating her, but the praise that Mira loved the most came from Harry. She was so pleased when Harry told that he was proud of her and glad that she had made the team. Mira went to bed that night with a smile on her face.

The next morning at breakfast, Mira's owl Satin landed in front of her with a large package. Everyone turned to stare at the package.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked, "Is that a broomstick?"

"I think so," Mira said, "My aunt and uncle said over the summer that if I made the Quidditch team this year, they'd send me a broomstick."

"Well, let's find out!" Ron exclaimed before the four of them tore into the package to reveal a Nimbus 2001 broomstick.

"Wow! A Nimbus 2001" Ron said excitedly, "They just came out this summer! This must have cost your aunt and uncle a fortune!"

"My uncle is good friends with the man who designs these," Mira said, "So he always gets the newest versions for free."

"Wood's gonna love this," said Harry, "Now he has a Seeker with a Nimbus 2000 and a Chaser with a Nimbus 2001! None of the other teams have anything close to that! We'll be unstoppable this year!"

He was wrong. That afternoon, as the Gryffindor team was heading to the pitch for practice, they ran into the Slytherin team who were also heading to practice. It was revealed that Draco Malfoy was the new Slytherin Seeker and that his father had purchased the entire Slytherin team Nimbus 2001 broomsticks.

"Still think we'll be unstoppable this year, Harry?" Mira whispered in Harry's ear as she eyed the Slytherins. Harry just shook his head.

Hermione made a comment to the Slytherins about how no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way onto the team, to which Malfoy sniggered.

"No one asked you, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

Everyone gasped, except Harry who didn't know what "Mudblood" meant. Ron pointed his broken wand at Malfoy and shouted, "Eat slugs, Malfoy!"

However, his wand backfired and the spells sent Ron flying backwards. Everyone crowded around him to make sure he was alright. Ron started spitting up the slugs that had been meant for Malfoy and Mira, Harry, and Hermione took him down to Hagrid's house. At Hagrid's house, Hermione explained to Harry that the term "Mudblood" meant that someone who is Muggleborn, someone like Hermione, had "dirty blood."

That night, Harry and Ron had to serve their detentions. Ron had to be in the trophy room cleaning all of the trophies by hand and Harry had to help Lockhart sign his fan mail. Hermione was very jealous of Harry, but Mira thought that Harry had gotten the worse end of the deal. Even though Ron had to do a lot of physical work, at least he didn't have to spend hours listening to Lockhart talk about himself. Mira and Hermione went on to dinner, and waited for the two boys to join them. Ron arrived back first, sore and tired from having to polish trophies all night.

When Harry failed to return, the three went to look for him. They ran into him in a corridor and he started telling them about hearing a strange voice in Lockhart's office. He said the voice was saying things like "Rip" and "Kill" and that Lockhart claimed to have not heard it. Ron suggested that Lockhart might have been lying, but Harry said that he seemed honest.

"Well, maybe you're just tired," Mira suggested, "Not only did you have to deal with the Slytherins and Ron puking up slugs, but you had to spend all night listening to Lockhart bore you to death with his life story. You probably started falling asleep and just thought you heard something."

But just as Harry seemed to be accepting this, he stopped walking and said, "There it is again!" He took off down the corridor with his friends following him.

"Harry, slow down!" Hermione exclaimed, "There's nothing there, we can't hear anything."

Just as they turned the corner, they saw a line of spiders scurrying out a hole in a window. They then saw that the floor was flooded with water and there was writing on the wall. "The Chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." After they read what it said, they saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging stiffly from a light fixture on the wall by her tail.

"Oh no, it's Mrs. Norris," Harry said, just as the other students were coming out of the Great Hall after dinner.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" said Malfoy, reading the blood red writing on the wall, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

This last statement was directed at Hermione, who glared back at him. Everyone then heard Filch coming through the crowd. As soon as he saw Mrs. Norris, he started threatening Harry, assuming that Harry had killed his cat.

Just then, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Lockhart came through the crowd. Dumbledore stopped Filch from hurting Harry and sent everyone except for the four second years to their dormitories. Snape tried to make Harry look suspicious by saying that he didn't recall seeing him at dinner, but Lockhart backed Harry up by saying that he was in detention with him all night. Dumbledore revealed that Mrs. Norris wasn't dead, just petrified and could be revived as soon as the Mandrakes Professor Sprout was growing were ready to be made into a potion.

As she lay in bed that night, Mira couldn't help but feel concerned about Harry. He claimed to have heard voices and Mira chose to believe him. She believed him not because of her feelings for him, but because he had been so adamant that the voice was real. Not only that, but they had found the water, writing, and Mrs. Norris just after Harry heard the voice. Mira fell asleep with the fear that something bad was about to happen at Hogwarts.


	10. AN 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been crazy. I'm finally on Spring Break and finals last week were absolutely horrendous. I had 3 papers, 3 tests, and a final project to do in 4 days, which was the most painful thing I have ever had to do in my entire life. But I thankfully passed all of my classes with 3 B's and 1 A, which is a miracle considering all that I had to do. I promise that I will update more often now that I have more time. Thank you for your patience. I'm working on the next chapter right now. **


	11. Finally, an update!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Update:**

Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Right around the time I last updated, I found out that one of my uncles has colon cancer, so I've had to help him and my aunt out a lot. Plus, we've been having a great deal of family time in order to help my uncle keep his spirits up as he goes through cemo. Thankfully, the tumor is starting to shrink by a considerable amount, so we've been able to relax a bit. Along with dealing with my uncle's cancer, I had a lot going on with school. I had a lot of work to do, but it was well worth it due to the fact that I made the Dean's List for the first time ever! That was the best feeling ever! Then I had to work full time this summer, so my life has been crazy. But work is slowing down now, so hopefully I'll be able to concentrate on this story a little bit more. I decided to do something a little different with this story. Instead of going through the rest of Year 2 all the way through to the end of the series, I've decided to skip to Year 5. I don't really have any original ideas for Years 2-4, but I do have some for Years 5-7. So here is what would have happened if I had written Years 2-4:

**Year 2:**

Mira went with Harry and Ron into the Forbidden Forrest to meet the spiders.

Mira went with the boys and Lockhart into the Chamber of Secrets, but stayed behind with Ron and Lockhart as Harry went on to save Ginny.

**Year 3:**

Mira had gone on vacation with her family to New York for the beginning of the summer.

Mira met up with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys in Diagon Alley.

Mira's worst memories when confronted by the Dementors on the train involved the night her parents were arrested.

Hermione told Mira about the time turner, but Mira couldn't tell anyone else.

Mira tried to help Hermione look up information to help Hagrid with the Buckbeak trial, but they weren't able to get him off from the death sentence.

Mira stuck by Hermione even when the boys weren't speaking to Hermione.

Mira was able to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron.

Mira was with Harry when he snuck out of the dormitory to find Peter Pettigrew after seeing him on the map.

Mira was in the Shrieking Shack when they discovered that Sirius was innocent and that Lupin was a werewolf.

Mira went back in time with Harry and Hermione to help Buckbeak and Sirius.

**Year 4:**

Mira went to the Quidditch World Cup with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys.

Mira supports Harry after he is selected as a champion.

Mira tries to help Harry with all of his tasks.

Mira goes to the Yule Ball with Dean Thomas, even though she was hoping that Harry would ask her. He does ask her, but only after she has already agreed to go with Dean.

Mira was the person who Harry had to save from the lake instead of Ron during the Second Task.

Mira comforts Harry after the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort.

As you could probably tell, I didn't have very many original ideas for these three books/movies, so I think that it's a good idea that I'm going to just skip them and move on to number 5. I should have the next real chapter written within the next few days. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I just had been going through a lot and had to concentrate on other things besides writing. I will try to keep on updating on a regular basis and not take such a long break between chapters. Thanks for sticking with me! If you have any ideas, I welcome them wholeheartedly!


	12. Chapter 8: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Eight: Arrival Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Everything had changed for Mira and her friends over the past few months. Ever since Voldemort came back and Cedric Diggory died, the whole world seemed to have gotten darker. Mira never had a good deal of contact with Cedric, but his death had still thrown a dark cloud over her life. His death meant that everyone, no matter how good, kind, and young they were, could be killed by the evil that had just re-entered the world.

The summer after Mira's fourth year at Hogwarts was definitely the hardest one for her. She had entered a sort of depression, and she just stayed around the house most of the time. She used to keep up with the news of what was going on, but it tended to make her even more depressed. She was in constant contact with her friends, but she hadn't been able to see them for almost the entire summer. Hermione had been spending time with her parents and Harry had been at his aunt and uncle's house.

Ron had been with his family and, from the tone of his letters, there was something going on that he wasn't telling her. Mira asked Hermione if she had noticed, but Hermione denied knowing anything that might have been going on. Still, Mira couldn't help but think that something strange was going on; Harry thought that something was going on as well. He said that Mira was the only one who was writing to him, which neither one of them could understand.

Mira had been looking forward to spending time with her cousin Tonks during the summer because Tonks had just completed her Auror training, but Tonks was always gone for work. Her aunt and uncle had always been working during that summer as well, so Mira was left to her own devices during the day. Finally, after months of waiting, something finally happened.

It all started when Tonks came home with a group of people from work. They were all talking very quickly and very intensely, which made Mira feel like something was wrong. Tonks never brought anyone home, especially not a large group of people like this.

"Tonks, what's going on?" Mira asked, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, Mira," Tonks said, as if surprised to see her cousin there, "It's nothing, it's just…. something happened with Harry."

That got Mira's attention straight away. What was going on with Harry? What was so bad that caused everyone to get in such a big panic?

"Is he ok?" she asked hurriedly, "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine," replied Alastor Moody, as he spoke before Tonks could reply to her cousin, "He was attacked tonight along with his cousin by two Dementors. He was expelled for using a Patronus Charm to defend himself and the other boy."

"Expelled, why was he expelled?" Mira said in surprise and outrage, "Why was he expelled for defending himself and a helpless Muggle from those horrible creatures? We have to do something to help him!"

"We will help him," Tonks said reassuringly, "We're gonna go get him right now. Dumbledore has already spoken with the Minister and has convinced him to suspend him until he has a trial. Everything is going to work out, there's no way that he can lose his trial."

"You're going to get him? I'm coming with you," Mira said. There was no way that she was going to just sit around and do nothing while one of her best friends was going through something so horrible.

"Of course you're coming with us," Moody said irritably, "You're one of those closest to Potter, someone might try to use you against him. We need to get both of you to safety."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Mira asked, "They're just as close to Harry as I am, shouldn't you be protecting them, too?"

"They're already safe," Tonks told her, "But we have to go now, I promise that we'll explain more later. Go get your things, quickly!"

Mira raced up the stairs as quickly as she could and ran into her room. She threw all of her things into her trunk, not even caring that it was untidy. She grabbed her broom and her trunk and hurried back downstairs, hoping that they hadn't left without her.

They all went outside and mounted their brooms. As they flew off, Mira couldn't help but feel scared about what was happening. Why was Harry almost expelled for defending himself and his cousin from the Dementors? Sure, Harry was underage, but underage witches and wizards were allowed to use magic in front of Muggles in extreme circumstances. Couldn't soul-sucking creatures attacking Harry and his cousin be considered extreme circumstances? If it wasn't, Mira didn't know what was.

Mira also wondered where and what this "safe place" was? Where would they be taking Harry once they took him from his aunt and uncle's house? Mira found herself becoming more and more nervous with all of these unanswered questions. Before too long, however, the group was landing in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. Everything was quiet and dark, which didn't help Mira's heightened nerves one bit.

"What are we going to do about Harry's family?" Mira whispered, "Harry said they don't like anything to do with magic, they won't let us in; especially not this late at night."

"I took care of that already," Tonks whispered back, "Harry's the only one home; the Muggles won't cause any problems."

Moody unlocked the door and they all entered quietly; that is, however, until Tonks knocked something over and caused a huge crash.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Nymphadora!" Moody snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Tonks cried, "I didn't see that there! And I thought I told you not to call me Nymphadora!"

Mira wasn't paying any attention to her clumsy cousin; her attention was instead focused upon a figure standing at the top of the stairs. A smile spread across her face as she gazed upon one of her best friends and the boy who had captured her heart the first time they had met: Harry Potter.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, clearly in shock over seeing her and a large group of other people standing in his aunt and uncle's living room.

"We're here to get you, of course! Do you have your things ready?" Mira asked.

"No, I don't," Harry replied sullenly, "I was told to stay here and wait."

"Yeah, you were supposed to wait for us to come and get you," Moody growled, "Lestrange and Tonks, go help Potter pack."

Mira and Tonks went upstairs and followed Harry down the hall to his room. Mira smiled when she saw what a mess Harry's room was; even though Harry was "The Boy Who Lived," he was still a typical teenage boy.

"Now this is better," Tonks said, "Those Muggles you live with are way too clean, Harry. Your room is so much more natural."

"Yeah, natural if you're used to living in a dump," Mira joked, trying to get Harry to smile. She was delighted when a grin spread across his face.

The two cousins helped Harry get his things together. Mira briefly felt a rush of relief when she realized that Tonks could use magic to speed things up a bit, until she remembered how bad Tonks was at using the spells required to neatly pack a trunk. Tonks' lack of organized packing skills was evident when it took the effort of all three of them to shut Harry's trunk, which wouldn't have been necessary had everything been done a bit more neatly. As Tonks was levitating the trunk down the stairs, Harry took the opportunity to question Mira.

"Mira, what's going on?" Harry whispered, "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea," Mira quietly replied, "When Tonks got home tonight, she had all of these people with her. All they told me was that you and your cousin got attacked by Dementors and that we all needed to get somewhere safe. What's with you being expelled and un-expelled all in one night? If you were being attacked, you should have been allowed to use magic."

"That's what I thought," Harry said quietly, "I have no idea why I would be expelled for defending myself and Dudley."

"Enough whispering, you two," Moody snapped, "We need to get to Headquarters as quickly as possible."

"Headquarters?" Harry asked, "Headquarters for what? What's going on?"

"Not here," Moody said impatiently, "We'll explain when we get there. Everyone mount your brooms! Remember to stay in formation!"

Harry looked over at Mira, who simply shrugged and mounted her broom. She had no more of an idea of what was going on than Harry did. She only hoped that Moody was being honest when he said that they would explain everything soon. If not, she and Harry could always question Ron and Hermione later; maybe this is what they had been keeping from her and Harry all summer.

After about 45 minutes of flying, the group was landing on a street full of old houses in London. Before either Mira or Harry could question what they were doing there, Moody handed both of them slips of parchment with the address of 12 Grimmauld Place written on them.

"Memorize those," Moody said.

Both teenagers were confused, but they memorized the address as he told them to. After about a minute, Moody took the parchment back from them and all of the sudden, the houses in front of them started changing. Numbers 11 and 13 were starting to move apart from one another, making room for another house to jump up in between them.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, kids," Tonks said, "Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."


	13. Chapter 9: The Order of the Phoenix

**I would really appreciate some reviews, I haven't gotten any in a while and I would like to know if I'm doing a good job or not. I'm trying the best I can with these chapters and I think that I'm improving at least a little bit, but I would really appreciate some feedback to see if I need to work on anything or not. Any feedback would be better than none at all. I just started writing a new Twilight story called "Bella's Sister." Also, if anyone has any stories that they would recommend for me to read, I would love to hear about them! I'm always on the lookout for new and interesting stories to read! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter Nine: The Order of the Phoenix**

As the group entered the house, Mira couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The house was dark and creep, one of the most uninviting and scariest houses Mira had ever been in. As Harry and Mira followed their traveling companions down a long and narrow corridor, they could hear raised voices coming from the room at the end.

As they got closer, they could see through the open door that one of the sources for the raised voices was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who stopped speaking as soon as he saw the two teenagers. But before he could say anything to them, Molly Weasley stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Harry, Mira, how are you doing, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly as she gave each of them a warm hug.

"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley," Mira replied, "But what's going on? Moody said that they would explain everything once we got here."

"Everything will be explained at dinner, once everyone is here," Mrs. Weasley reassured them, "While we're getting dinner ready, why don't you head up to your rooms to rest for a bit? They're all the way to the top floor."

Harry and Mira, realizing to their frustration that they would have to wait even longer for answers, grudgingly went up the stairs to their rooms. As they were making their way up the stairs, they took the opportunity to talk.

"So do you really not know what's going on?" Harry asked, "I mean, if your cousin is involved, how could you not have known anything? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Of course I didn't know what was going on!" Mira exclaimed, slightly offended, "If I had known what was going on, I would have told you! Anyway, Tonks moved into her own place at the beginning of the summer since she finished her Auror training. I've only gotten to see her a few times over the past few months because she's been a bit busy with work, or so she says. Now that I think about it, she must have been busy with whatever's going on here."

Harry nodded slowly, as if he was trying to figure out if she were telling the truth or not. Mira hoped he believed her, even though she was still a bit offended that he would even consider the possibility that she was hiding something from him. She had told him everything she knew in her letters over the summer, including how she felt that Ron and Hermione were keeping something from them.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry slowly opened the door and started to enter the room, with Mira following right behind him. All of the sudden, something, or someone, hit Harry at full speed. Mira had to stop herself from screaming before she realized that it was Hermione, who was hugging Harry as tightly as she could. Hermione then spotted Mira and latched onto her as soon as she let go of Harry.

"Hermione, as happy as I am to see you," Mira gasped out, "I can't breathe! Would you mind letting go, please?"

Hermione let her go and quickly apologized before turning her attention back to Harry. She told him how they had heard about the Dementor attack and how the Ministry simply couldn't expel him for it, as it was "completely unfair."

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going on at the moment," Harry said almost bitterly.

Mira knew that he was referring to how unfair it was for Ron and Hermione to not share any news about anything with the two of them over the summer. She knew it was a bit childish, but she couldn't help sharing Harry's bitterness.

"So, what is this place?" Mira asked.

"It's Headquarters," Ron replied.

"For the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione continued, "It's a secret society; Dumbledore founded it back when they first fought You-Know-Who."

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose," Harry asked, finally bringing his and Mira's feelings of bitterness and betrayal into light.

"We've gone all summer without a scrap of news," Mira added as Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We wanted to write, mate; really, we did," Ron said quietly, "Only…"

"Only what?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to say anything," Hermione replied, looking very upset.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked sadly. Mira knew that this crushed him as he had always trusted Dumbledore to tell him the truth.

"But why would he want to keep me in the dark?" Harry continued, "Maybe I could help; after all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Before Harry could say anything else or get any more upset, Fred and George Weasley suddenly appeared on either side of him. They were Ron's seventeen year old twin brothers who were just about to enter their seventh year at Hogwarts. Mira remembered that one of the only things Ron had told her in his letters was that Fred and George had just recently passed their Apparition exam.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"Thought we heard your angry tones," George continued.

"Don't bottle it up though, mate," Fred advised, "Let it out."

"Anyway," George said, "If you're done shouting…"

"…Don't you want to hear something a little more interesting?" Fred finished.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked, thoroughly confused by the twins.

"Extendable Ears," George exclaimed as he pulled what looked like two ears attached to either end of a string out of his pocket, "Just perfected them. They'll let you hear conversations that are taking place over a distance…."

"….Or even through walls and closed doors!" Fred said.

The six of them went down a few flights of stairs until they were only one flight of stairs from the ground floor. George held one of the ears by them and lowered the other down to the door of the kitchen, where all of the adults were having some sort of meeting. They could hear them arguing about whether or not to tell Harry something, with Sirius wanting to tell him and Mrs. Weasley not wanting to tell him. She was saying something of him being "just a boy" and how "he's not James." As this was happening, Ginny joined them.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry whispered. Ginny smiled in return.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Mira asked suddenly, as they heard Snape starting to speak.

"Git," Ron replied, voicing everyone's opinion of their Potion's professor.

All of the sudden, they heard a meow come through the Extendable Ear. They looked down and noticed Hermione's cat Crookshanks sitting at the bottom of the steps, staring at the ear and licking his lips. They all started panicking and trying to get the cat to leave the ear alone. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful as Crookshanks managed to get the ear in his mouth and, after breaking it from the string, ran off with it.

"Bad Crookshanks," Hermione said, trying to reprimand the thieving cat.

They all headed down to the first floor where Mrs. Weasley informed them that they would be eating down in the kitchen. Just as she finished saying this, Fred and George Apparated on either side of their mother, scaring her.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" she shouted at the twins as they made their way past her into the kitchen.

She then turned her attention to Harry and Mira and asked, "Are you hungry, dears?"

Mr. Weasley, who was now standing next to his wife asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Harry? You gave us quite a turn."

Before Harry could reply to him, a voice came from behind the Weasleys that said, "Harry Potter."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved aside to reveal Sirius, who smiled at Harry and spread his arms wide to give Harry a hug. Harry ran and hugged him with a huge smile across his face. Mira knew that Sirius, who was her mother's cousin, was like a father for Harry and that Sirius loved Harry as if he were his own son. Mira loved Sirius as well, as he was one of the few people in her family who weren't evil, crazy, in prison, or any combination of the three.

Sirius next turned his attention to Mira and gave her the same big hug that he had given Harry. When the two of them had first met back in Mira's third year, Sirius knew that she was the daughter of his hated cousin, Bellatrix. He had every reason to project that hatred he had for the mother onto the daughter, but he didn't. He knew that Mira had been raised by her kind, loving aunt, and he could also see that she possessed none of her mother's evil and demented characteristics. So he had taken Mira under his wing just as he had with Harry, becoming more of another uncle for her than a cousin.

They all moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table for dinner. Mira felt that this was when she and Harry could finally receive some of the answers to the questions that had been plaguing them all summer and especially the questions that had arisen in the past few hours. Harry was quick to ask what the Ministry had against him, as his hearing would be handled as if he had killed someone rather than defended himself and his cousin from a pair of Dementors.

It turned out that Fudge, the minister, was refusing to accept Harry's and Dumbledore's claims that Voldemort had returned and that he was the one who killed Cedric Diggory at the end of the previous school year. When Harry asked why Fudge was having such a hard time accepting it, he was told that Fudge didn't want to face the fact that things could go back to the way they had been when Voldemort had been in power 14 years ago. So he decided to make Harry and Dumbledore out as liars to discredit them with the wizarding community. If Harry was convicted for using underage magic in front of a Muggle, even if it was in self-defense, he could be expelled from Hogwarts and be discredited even further.

Sirius wanted to tell Harry more about the Order and what its goals were, but many of the other Order members tried to stop him.

"He's just a boy," Mrs. Weasley said crossly, "He doesn't need to worry about these things, he's too young."

"Well, shouldn't Harry be prepared for whatever's coming?" Mira asked quietly, "He's the one that Voldemort is after, regardless if he's 15 or 50. If Voldemort tries to do anything to him, shouldn't Harry have information he needs to fight against him? Yes, Dumbledore will do everything he can to protect him and I know that everyone here will do the same, myself included. But what if he manages to get past all of the defenses that have been set up around Harry? I mean, look at what happened with the Dementors this summer; where were all of you when it happened? Where was Dumbledore? Why weren't any of you there to protect him? If Harry hadn't reacted the way he did, he and his cousin could have received the Kiss. But if Harry had been told what was going on, he wouldn't have been out of the house that day and the Dementors wouldn't have had the opportunity to attack him. Even a little bit of information could keep Harry alive and safe and help him be more prepared; isn't that what you want, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at what Mira had said, as did the rest of the group. Mira hardly ever spoke up against those she respected, especially Mrs. Weasley. But when the older woman sighed and nodded, Sirius started telling Harry some things that the Order had learned about what Voldemort was planning. He said that Voldemort was rounding up more followers and supporters, while the Order was trying to do the same. However, as Sirius started talking about a weapon that Voldemort was looking for that he hadn't had before, Mrs. Weasley stopped him. Apparently this was too much information in her eyes.

The next day, Harry left Headquarters with Mr. Weasley for his Hearing at the Ministry. Mira tried to keep herself busy by helping Mrs. Weasley and the others clean the house, but she couldn't stop thinking about how Harry could possibly be expelled. What would happen if he couldn't convince the Minister that he had acted purely in self-defense and hadn't just used magic because he wanted to show off in front of his Muggle cousin? Most importantly, if Harry was expelled, would they break his wand like they did with Hagrid?

A few hours later, everyone's worries about Harry were put to rest. When he returned with Mr. Weasley, he told them that he had been cleared of all charges and would be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Mira felt as if she could finally breathe again.

As she gave Harry a hug of congratulations, Mira whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad they let you off, Hogwarts wouldn't be nearly as wonderful without you there. I'll always be your friend, Harry, please don't forget that."

Harry whispered back, "Just as long as you remember that I'll always be your friend as well."

That night, in the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny, Mira fell asleep with a smile on her face. She somehow had fallen for Harry all over again.


	14. Chapter 14 AN

AN: I am currently re-reading and re-doing all of my stories. I noticed a lot of mistakes in all of them and decided to fix them. I will update my stories once I have fixed everything. Thanks for your patience! If anyone has any suggestions, now would be a good time to hear them so I can incorporate them while I am fixing the stories.


End file.
